Basketball
About Basketball is an Object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. She currently lives in her house and is her new mom. Appearance Normal Basketball, as her name would suggest, is a rubber basketball. She is orange with black stripes as well as black legs and no arms. Basketball speaks in a mostly feminine voice. Humanoid Basketball is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Personality Basketball is very loyal to 8-Ball, usually supporting his endeavors. Basketball also cares about the well-being of her fellow contestants, as she picked Grassy for her team when no one else would, and she felt that Four’s violence was getting out of hand. She‘s also generally a curious person and can be quite handy, and will solve any problem in any situation regardless of her surroundings, such as helping her team and (8 Names at Once) to make sure they are still able to defend themselves using Robot Flower from losing in The Liar Ball You Don’t Want despite still being on the Moon, although her plan backfired. Basketball also appears to become nervous under pressure, as shown when she shouts to stop controlling Remote when things went haywire, and appeared to be sweating when she was discovered impersonating Rocky. After becoming Elizabeth’s new “parent”, Basketball has become extremely protective of Elizabeth. But the fact of being a mom has clouded her judgement. To earn money for the household and to support her "daughter,", she is employed as a stylist at a hair salon and also works a part-time job at a coffee shop. The coffee shop is a different one than the one Soap works at. She also has a shop on Etsy named "The Storybooks' Trinkets and More" that sells figurines that Dragonet's spelling wand creates, Kodakoi's scales that have fallen out, and other small objects that the Pokémon help create. History Basketball met Elizabeth in Welcome to Goiky. In Basketball in Need, Basketball falls into a canyon after getting chased off by Golf Ball. She breaks one of her legs and it’s up to Elizabeth and friends to save her. Bubblegum had heard her screaming with her ultra-sensitive hearing. Basketball currently lives in Elizabeth’s House in a mostly secluded room to protect herself from injury. In Objects Lend a Helping Hand, she turned into her humanoid state to help Flora cook. In Scolded by ”Mom”, she was upset with Elizabeth and stole Rotom and Dragonet from her. She then yelled at her to go to her room. This event continues to traumatize Elizabeth and gave her PTSD. In Stealing Babies, she stole Dragonet's babies from her for stealing a cupcake. In Basketball’s Regrets, she feels immediately terrible after she once again abuses Elizabeth. She was sent to jail for a while for abusing Elizabeth. She came back a few days later, but she is still on probation for abuse. Abilities * Fire: Humanoid Basketball can shoot fire in front of her. * Lightning: Humanoid Basketball can cause a lightning strike. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Basketball makes an appearance in the game in her humanoid state. Her method of killing the player involves dribbling the player like a basketball. Relationships Flora Flora liked her, but did not prefer her being in a humanoid state all the time because she looks creepy. Also, most of the residents are young and Flora doesn’t want them to see her like that. She currently takes up responsibility as Elizabeth‘s new parental unit. Because of her new role, she is usually in her humanoid form. This is to make herself look more like a human to Elizabeth despite the fact that her skin is fully black and she has a basketball for a head. Gallery Humanoid Basketball.png|Basketball’s Humanoid Form. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Objects Category:Adults Category:“Moms”